if you cant fill your heart with love, fill it wit
by foreva9
Summary: Frank iero/oc gerard way/oc. not frerard! April goes to high school and meets the dudes, they ebcome friends but her tragic past is getting uncovered by a friend, thing is april hates opening up so this is a big step for her, but it's still true love :3
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

a/n: 2 things :3 first, each couple of paragraphs has something to do with part of a lyric sang by my chem, second is, I know that they werent actually in school at this moment of their past but what can I say, I like a guy in uniform XD

**TEENAGERS SCARE THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME**

**The rain bore on endlessly, pounding on the rooftops and turning the side walks and roads into vast lakes of dull, muddy water. Dark grey clouds covered the sky, only letting a few rays of feeble sun slip past the barrier. The monotonous sound of raindrops beating on the side walk blended in with the occasional whoosh of the breeze through the treetops. Everything was bleak, grey and dreary – even the atmosphere. People dressed in heavy coats and bearing large umbrellas walking quickly, not stopping to look at anything or anyone.**

**This was my life, tired of living and scared of dying. I was drowning in a black aura in which surrounded me, pulling only in the darkness. I don't necessarily want to be happy;i just want to stop being miserable. If that was even possible, I don't know why I am telling you, I cant make anyone understand until I, myself, understand. I entered the rusted green gates, taking in a sigh. I stared at the rather large building, the cream bricks covered in moss. The first thing I noticed was the mass number of teenagers, there eyes full of warning!**

**I may be a teenager myself, but I have nothing to fear other then my kind. Unruly, disobedient and scary! I passed them cautiously, my hand gripping my bag. I had no idea why I feared them. They just scared the shit out of me! I walked into the open playground, there was hardly anyone here. Just a couple of gangs that dotted around, I decided to walk to the head office so I can get my schedule and hopefully get this day over with! **

**I scanned the open area, feeling the moist air slide along my skin, flicking my black locks to the right. I turned around, stepping backwards as I found myself in a predicament I wasn't very happy with. In front of me stood a rather chubby jock, he wore the school jumper wth pride, he had a devilish smile on his face. I ust thought to myself "how disgusting" I darent make eye contact, he was so disturbing.**

**"Why, hello" he winked at me, his voice deep and masculine.**

**"Excuse me," I tried to push past, my ignorance collided when grabbed my arm and I slapped him. He moved his large arm to the white patch I had managed to mark his face with, I felt like laughing my head off! But his eyes, sharpened. He glared at me, he got his posture back, tightening the grip he had on my wrist. "Get off me!" I yeleld, struggling to get the hand of mine. A cunning grin smiled on his face, I felt even more sick.**

**"You know, I like feisty. The names Dylan, and yours?" he indicated he wanted an anser by twisting around my arm.**

**"M-my N-aaaaargh my names!" I fell back in pain as his twist my arm fully, all of a sudden the tightness around my wrist lightened, I'm flinched in fear. Scanning for the jock, only to see him pinned against the wall by a rather good looking fellow.**

****LOVE IS THE RED ROSE ON YOUR COFFIN****

**I stared, shock probably written all over my face who was this man? He had raven black hair, he was quite short. But still taller then me he had a nice smile, and a lip piercing. He literally made my heart melt. Who the hell was he! I hadn't realised it but this whole time I had been staring at him, his jet black hair being pushed by the wind, he had his fist clenched around the guys jacket. "Say sorry, its a bit disgraceful for you to be bugging a new student, especially such a beautiful one!" he ordered, the power of his voice made me sweat. I didn't even notice the last comment, but then again I didn't even notice my cheeks deepen into a colour of red.**

**"No way!" the man rejected, I notice the fists clutch harder against the man. A sweat dripping from his head, the stranger kicked him straight in the balls, the man withered in pain.**

**"Do I need to ask again?" the man smiled, his smile was mesmorizing! **

**"S-sorry" he whispered, beginning to crawl away before one last kick. This one I laughed at, my savour turned to me. Giving me a wink as he came forward.**

**"Hey, the names frank." he smiled again, his eyes focused on my arm, the brown cascade blooming in his eyes examining the mark. "That should probably fade, if it doesn't I'll just kick his ass again."he had a childish laugh. "...This is the part when you tell me your name."**

**"W-oh right, my name, my names Rhiannon, sorry." I breathed outward, still filled with nervousness. He just laughed at my reaction and made me blush even deeper.**

**"New kid I'm guessing?" I nodded, too embarrassed to reply properly. "cool. Well imma go back ove there now, maybe when e next see eachother you'll be more chatty." he began to walk off, once I was sure he was out of range I grroaned.**

**"rhiannon.. you are so-"**

**"Before I go, the reception is over there" I smiled back, and headed towads the two massive doors...**

****THE AWFUL NAMES THAT THEY STICK, YOU'RE NEVER GONNA FIT IN MUCH KID****

**As soon as I entered, I could feel the arrogant stares of teachers. I hated being the new kid! I walked up to a desk, in which, a crooked women stood, she peered through her glasses. Tutting? "New kid I'm guessing..." she sighed reaching for a sheet, "then i'll let you off" I raised my eye-brow questionably.**

**"I'm sorry, I don't believe done anythign wrong...yet." I said, probably emphasizing the word 'yet' way too much. She peered through the dainty glasses that hung at the end of her nose, her eyes were boring and old. **

**"HA! Have you seen the way you are dressed, at this school we take pride in our looks and knowledge." I looked don, my appearance was rather lazy. My top button was undone allowing my school tie to dangle freely, the jumper around my waist, and my skirt fitting my figure perfectly then opening wider, I suppose some people would find ****the skirt rather short, perhaps too short, my bag was flung over one shoulder before resting at my side. On it printed 'SHIT HAPPENS' to me those words describe life perfectly! **

**"Whats wrong with it?" I shrugged, smiling innocently.**

**"Whatever, don't say I warned you." she huffed, handing me the pink piece of paper, I scanned it. On it was my time table. "Your form room is in.." she scanned the computer screen "B12" I looked at her awkwardly. I had to cough to get her to notice I was still there, she scrunched up her face, "Go up the stairs, turn right and on the left side you will see a door, on it ill be a piece of plastic with B12 inscribed on it, did you get that lovey." I did another angelic smile and went on my way, not before turning back to see her rotten hair fall freely onto her back, then putting my middle finger up and maturely sticking my tongue out. I then carried on through the corridor, I passed an empty room with mirrors. I couldn't resist but do a quick check.**

**My skin was as pale as ever, my eyes covered in black eyeliner, my lips shimmering in the light of the room. My hair still puffy at the top and the long black strands straightened flowing down to my chest, I ran my finger through the red strands that glittered, feeling the hair sprays hardened moisture on my head. I looked at my watch, managing to be 5 minutes late was a record time. Usually I was about 30, oh well. Through the corridors I was called many things, the most common being 'emo' and 'goth'. I wasn't really bothered, I would rather be a emotional wreck then a chav.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**a/n: you know you love these, anyway so this is chapter two! I know, didn't think i'd make it this far :/ lol, anyway... so April(not the month silly!) is not me(sadly) she's just some random character I created, she is emo and later-maybe not in this chapter-you will see some emo parts. The school in which she goes to, is actually my school only in new jersey, see I aint american and don't know ought about american schools apart from the tv ones, but I want it to be realistic so I'm just doing mine :/ sorry. Also, yes gerard has red hair and mikey has blonde hair with his hair flipped to the sound without glasses, so plainly you could say the 2011 versions of 'em XD but come on, we all agree they both look fit Even though they are too old for school now but still, it's my fanfic! And because I'm weird, frank will be in every chapter! Because he's fit... like gerard...and mikey...and bob(in some ways, miss you!) lol I cried when I found out he left. * cough * awkward... well now I'm going to get in the story :) enjoy and please please please review!**

****AINT GOT NO TIME TO PRETEND****

**This was it, I entered the cream room, students scattered around. I got some nasty looks as I entered. I turned to the desk at the back, it was locked in my sight. I loved the back, you get to listen to music and not be noticed, doodle in your books(which I have an addiction to!) just think of it like a concert. I once went to see tenacious D(jack black is EPIC!) at the back, you didn't get hurt, you just got to listen their amazing music, while at the front you got trampled on and the sound of their music was covered by the obnoxious screams of psycho fans. I have experienced both parts, and I enjoyed the back more...**

**I was about to cautiously and maturely run to the most wanted seat, when a women entered the room, she smiled sweetly at me. Only to show her grotesque yellow teech, smudged with red lipstick, she wore a red suit, that supported her hour glass figure well, but only emphasized the orange tan, that she had tried to cover up with bronzer which ended up blotchy. "Hmm..." she sighed blissfully "you must be the...new, student." she smiled again, showing of her disappointing teeth, I swear a little sick entered my mouth! "Students!" she clapped making her way to the desk. There was a struggle, as everyone made their way to the seats. The seat at the back still empty, net to another couple empty ones. There didn't seem to be many people in this class.. "So, today we got a new student. How about introducing yourself?" again that smile! I got a bit aggitated, I turned to face the class, the wondering eyes glaring at me, as if I had already done something wrong, "just wait" I thought to myself.**

**"Fine.." I shrugged, shifting my body into a leaning position against the wall. "My names April, I hate school. My dad moved over here because he is a puff and couldn't face my mothers grave, if I had my way right now id be visiting it, probably moaning about how shitty this school is. Sadly I'm stuck at this place" I winked at the class, seeing the ****shocked faces. "Oh, I'm also Scorpio." I then, began to walk through the crowded seats, only to be halted by the teacher.**

**"EXCUSE ME!" she screamed, I pulled my hand away, turning around with a smug smile on my face, "IN THIS CLASS YOU WILL NOT SWEAR, YOU WILL DO WHAT YOU ARE TOLD, AND YOU WILL WEAR YOUR UNIFORM OFFISHONATLY OR ELSE!" she hissed, again with the uniform.**

**"Wow..." I just laughed "to think, your telling me about wearing clothing properly when, by what I can see you cant put on a tan right, your unable to even put make-up on without failing. And What's even worse is you don't even know how to brush your teeth yet you are teaching students, damn, how pitiful." I shook my head, a massive grin on my face. I could see her eyes burning with rage, she clenched her jaw before roaring another command;**

**"Go to the yellow card room now!" she handed me a slip, I snatched it away. **

**"Where the hell is it," once again I leaned against the wall.**

**"w-what, oh right new kid. Duh! F block, you'll see it, then just go up the stairs and you'll see a room with yellow card room, not to be mistaken by the red card room." I turned away, glad the day started off so well. "This is not starting out as a good day, I hope you know this 'act' isnt a very popular one around here." I turned around, scrunching up my face.**

**"Please.. What's the point of pretending? I was always told not to lie, so I'm not going to lie about who I am. Miss," she faced me, "get use to it." the class were like sound effects at that moment they kept screaming out an 'ooh' every time I said a word.**

****STAND UP FUCKING TALL, DON'T LET THEM SEE YOUR BACK****

**As I entered the room, I was greeted by another teacher. He just took the slip and told me to sit in an empty seat, I scanned the room. It was filled with 5 people, one with a afro, I found it rather funny to see a dude with an afro here, don't know why? Another one had a nice posture, kind of good lucking actually, he had blonde hair with his hair flicked to the side, I might have stared at him for a bit too long, I then examined the other man. He had blazing red hair and the most addictive brown eyes, I'm guessing he got told off a lot for that. He was so into his work to notice my stare, he wore a leather jacket over the uniform, this view was definitely perfect! I took another second to explore his beauty before turning my attention to the man sitting across from me, only to catch him staring at me. My mouth dropped, IT WAS FRANK! I suddenly felt my face flush, I quickly turned my attention of my surroundings and onto the work in front of me. I flinched as a paper tackled my arm, I turned to the teacher before grasping the piece of paper,**

**I examined it, hearing the small chuckle coming from frank. I read through the slip, on it read 'so, I beat up some dude for you and now you stalk me. Wow.' I shook my head in disbelief, could he get any more of a snob. I then wrote on the back of the piece of paper 'you wish, your too short for my liking," I bit the inside of my lip, then slid it across the table. I heard the rustle as he opened up the note. A few seconds later I was hit, harder then last time. This time it read 'taller then you :P so why you in here?' I replied with a simple 'shit happens', he laughed at this which made me smile even more! Why did he have such an affect on me! I jumped at the sound of the teacher budging from his chair and walking out. **

**"Frank! Stop trying to rape her!" I heard someone cry as soon as the man left.**

**"It's hardly rape when she likes it." he said doing that dashing wink at me again.**

**"Mate, you couldn't handle this." I chuckled, his smile suddenly fell. I turned round to see the other guys staring at me, shocked at my reaction. Until they finally burst out laughing. They all gave me a high five, I swear each time my hand connected ith there''s my heart skipped a beat.**

**"Guys, this is April." frank interrupted, his teeth clenched together. I looked at him in the corner of my eye, he sure got pissed off easily. "She's new, I beat up this dude who was trying to make a move on her, now she's stalking me," I noticed him raise at the thought of beating someone up.**

**"Cool, I'm gerard this is mikey my bro, and ray." he said, he was similar to frank, not in looks but was as F.I.T. With the same sexy smile. **

**"Awesome," awesome? That's the only word I could think of? We all rushed back to the piece of paper when the man came back into the room.**

**"Right, you can go now. Just go to your lesson and for god sake, don't come back." he commanded, the guys all stood up, the room filling with the echoes as the chair banged against the floor. I flung my bag over my arm, and left first. I stood outside, I was surrounded by students. I heard someone whisper 'look, there's that emo bitch. She wont last long here.' but that wasn't even the worst comment, I heard another one saying I was a waste of space? How obnoxious is this flipping school.**

**"I wouldn't worry about it, we get it all the time." I heard frank whisper in my ear, I felt his warm breath stroke my neck, I did a small shiver, hoping he didn't notice. But by the small chuckle he did, and the spreading grin on his face it wasn't likely. **

**"Dont let 'em get to ya" gerard put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him "All of them are just, gay boys." he chuckled. I lifted the hand of my shoulder and turned to face them.**

**"Listen, if I cared what people thought of me I wouldn't act like a bitch all the time." I explained, smiling cheesily.**

**"I really like you," frank came to join my side. Our conversation came to stop when someone passed us.**

**"*COUGH* EMO *COUGH*******" ******both me and frank turned to face him-To say this school was supposedly 'high slandered' there seemed to be plenty of chav's-we both pointed our middle finger in unison towards the faggot.**

**"you know, I kind of like it here. It's more easy then I thought." I chuckled, frank shook his head at me. I smiled "it's gonna be easy pee'z pumpkin pee'z pumpkin pie other fucker" Gerard chuckle at this. I smiled at Mikey who had magically appeared next to me.**

****I HEAR YOU'VE BEEN BLEEDING****

**After school it was alright, I had got to know the others quite well. Considering they are all boys, I don't feel as awkward. They are actually pretty cool. Afterward we went to park which was just round the corner from our school. We all sat on a swing, slowly swaying in sync. I closed my eyes, the elegant gusts of wind, flying freely around, it was a much better then being stuck in the dreary hallways being pushed to the side by aload of unruly disgusting children. It became silent for a second, I looked to the side of me, spotting the curious eyes that all seemed to be examining me.**

**I followed the path of there arms which reached my arm "dammit!" I cried, my arm had started to bleed again. I quickly pulled the sleeve further up. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" I hissed, they turned there attention away from my arm only to stare at the small tornado of rubbish and leaves. Dammit, I hate him, why did he have to do this everytime something good happens, my past just has to turn up...**


End file.
